Candy Clouds (Episode 20)
This article is about the 20th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 67th Reality episode in the game, see Candy Clouds (Episode 67). | released = December 20, 2012 | previous = Holiday Hut | next = Jelly Jungle | episode = 20 | levels = - | difficulty = Medium }} is the 20th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Four. This episode was released on December 20, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Sky Lord. Story Before episode: This episode's plot is reminiscent to the British fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk because of Tiffi's encounter with a giant, the making of a beanstalk, and a castle on clouds. The giant (only feet seen) has fallen from his castle. After episode: Tiffi plants a magic bean in the ground, causing an colossal beanstalk to form, leading directly to the castle. The giant finds this very convenient. New things *'Five-layered Icing' is introduced Guide Levels This episode contains levels 276-290. Candy Clouds has five somewhat hard-hard levels: including 277, 279, 282, 284, and 285 and one very hard level: 290, which is particularly hard on mobile devices, and 288 can be very hard in Facebook due to striped candies glitch. However, the rest of the levels are quite easy. Overall, this episode is a medium episode, and is easier than the previous episode, Holiday Hut. |mostfun = Level 281}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |55 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Mr Giant, what happened.png|Mr Giant, what happened? I fell from my castle and cannot get back.png|I fell from my castle and cannot get back. I can help you get back home.png|I can help you get back home! A tiny girl like you help me.png|A tiny girl like you? Help me?! Giantafter.png|How convenient! |-| Levels= 276fb.png|Level 276 - |link=Level 276 277(2).png|Level 277 - |link=Level 277 278fb.png|Level 278 - |link=Level 278 279fb.png|Level 279 - |link=Level 279 280before.png|Level 280 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 280 280after.png|Level 280 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 280 281fb.png|Level 281 - |link=Level 281 282fb.png|Level 282 - |link=Level 282 283fb.png|Level 283 - |link=Level 283 284fb.png|Level 284 - |link=Level 284 285fb.png|Level 285 - |link=Level 285 286fb.png|Level 286 - |link=Level 286 287fb.png|Level 287 - |link=Level 287 288fb.png|Level 288 - |link=Level 288 289fb.png|Level 289 - |link=Level 289 290before.png|Level 290 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 290 290after.png|Level 290 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 290 |-| Champion title= Sky Lord.png|Champion title |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Clouds in CCS Tv ad |-| Rewards= Tiffi giving ten Gold Bars (Mobile devices).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Mobile devices) Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (mobile devices) Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices) Trivia *This episode has only feet seen in the story section. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2012. *Levels 278 and 282 are the only levels in this episode to have no five-layered icing on the board. *On mobile devices, when Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player, the background picture is same as one on this episode background. *A version of this background without the giant appears in episode 67. *Release date of this episode coincide with International Human Solidarity Day Category:World Four Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Medium episodes